Back in Townsville (PPG and Harry Potter)
by theflowermaid
Summary: With the impending war in the Wizarding world back at Britain, the 16 year old Powerpuff Girls, along with the Rowdyruff Boys are forced to come back to give Townsville a visit for Christmas Break after numerous requests from their respective parents. But without fail, there's a kidnapping, drama & a certain brat that makes you wish that you were being tortured by Death Eaters.
1. Back in Townsville: Part 1

_**A/N: One thing that you should note immediately: I'm not going to be using the show's design and personalities of the Girls' teenage versions. That also goes for the Boys as well. I seriously hate those designs, especially with their make up, super cliched personalities and everything. If someone could draw a teenage version of the Girls without the things I stated above **__**and the Boys (especially Boomer) with their original hairstyles**__**, I would greatly appreciate it. :D And one more thing: Like with the HP one shot, this is also set in Mysterious Fates' universe. So don't be surprised to see a ton of references to the HP plotline. **_

_**Also, I'm splitting this one shot into three parts, so that part 1 will be the Girls' POV in their visit back to Townsville, part two will be the Boys' POV and part 3 will include all of them because I'm holding part 3 for an epic mini battle.**_

_**So that's it. Enjoy this three part-er!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Townsville: Part 1<strong>

_The city of Townsville. A quiet city, with no amount of crime surprisingly taking ahold of it. The citizens tearfully gave their goodbyes to Townsville' beloved super heroes, The Powerfuff Girls, when they left for boarding school at Great Britain 6 years ago. But...now it's close to winter break, where every kid is getting ready for Christmas. And guess who's coming back for a visit?!_

-_At the Townsville Airport_

_Blossom's POV_

"YAY! WE'RE BACK AND READY TO ROLL BABY!"

I sighed as I saw Buttercup pull a mini dance routine. I swear to God, she's not normal, even by wizarding standards.

"Buttercup, you're going to attract a crowd," said Bubbles as she followed me and Buttercup to the Luggage pickup.

"Come on, the both of you!" Buttercup stopped dancing as she cried out, "Aren't you the least bit excited that you're back at your hometown after two years of staying in Britain during the holidays? _Americano comprendo _anybody?"

I was shocked at her accusing stare. "Why would you think I'm not happy, Buttercup?! Of course I am. But with You-Know-Who coming back, everybody's lives in danger because of it and the Professor begging us to visit this Christmas, presents is the last thing on my mind..." I paused as I thought about my little predicament of me realizing my feelings for Brick six months ago and thought I'd rather die than let Buttercup know about it. Bubbles and Boomer already see right through me as is.

"And we're trying to get home _without_ anybody crowding us," added Bubbles. "Don't get me wrong, I love Townsville and it's people, but I was enjoying the attention that we were getting back at Hogwarts, which was _none_. Although...I really do feel sorry for Harry..."

I nodded in agreement. Bubbles then put on a curious look as her blue eyes wandered the airport. "Hey, where are the Boys? I thought that they were with us just now."

Buttercup and I looked around, the Rowdyruff Boys nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed as I got my trunk, "Where are th-"

"We didn't abandon you three, just in case you're wondering," said a voice, which I recognized as Butch. "Our trunks were just on the other side of the airport."

"By the way, the Professor just called me," said Boomer, taking out his cell. "He's wondering what's taking us so long."

Bubbles smacked her forehead as me and Buttercup groaned. Back home for barely five minutes and the Professor was already plotting to embarrass us.

"Boomer, oh dear god, I'm so sorry," Bubbles tried to apologize but he simply put up his hand and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I said that we're on our way."

I sighed in relief. "Boomer, you're a life save-" My phone interrupted my appreciation. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes. Blossom. I do hope that you and your sisters aren't doing anything that would make me want to destroy you," a familiar voice with a Japanese accent replied back. It's official. The world at the moment, was against us.

"No, you stupid green monkey!" I yelled as Boomer and Butch started groaning, knowing who was at the other end of the call. "We're at the airport, getting our bloody luggage!"

At the other end of the line, Mojo Jojo sighed in contempt. "Hmm. I guess you aren't doing anything stupid. On the other hand, you seemed to have developed a bit of a British accent."

I blinked as I glanced at my phone in a quizzical manner and then looked at everybody else. "Uh..."

"Never mind," said Mojo as I put it back to my ears. "So, uh, quick warning, HIM may call Bubbles so I highly suggest that you do not pick up the phone if he does."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Mojo, are you crazy?! He's gonna know no matter what! And why the heck are you, of all people, warning us about this?"

"Because HIM found out about the ongoing struggle back in Britain. And unless you want to go back to Hogwarts-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point. HIM calls, she doesn't pick up. If she does anyway, try not to anger him."

"Well...I was going to say that you don't want to do anything that would make HIM tell Professor Utonium everything if he's not in a good mood...but that works too."

"Got it, Mojo. Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. Um, Where's Brick?"

My legs almost turned into jelly when he mentioned Brick. I quickly and casually grabbed the handle of my trunk for balance. Goddammit, I got it bad. The one person I hated from the start is the person I fall in love with. Well, I gradually did get to know him better but ever since Princess cruelly dropped the bomb on me, things have been...different. It's normally clichéd from my perspective but then again, life wasn't exactly steady for any of us since the Tournament.

Anyway, I realized that Mojo had to be hiding in the airport somewhere. Glancing furtively, I found a not so great camouflage behind one of the Ad boards.

Before I hung up, I said, "Mojo, please stop pretending that you're a billboard and actually come talk to us in person."

Mojo came out from behind the billboard as I pointedly stared at him. Mojo glared back at me for a minute and then yelled, "What?!"

I smacked my head. "How many times have we caught you like this, Mojo?"

Mojo pretended to look aghast. "What? I am shocked! Never have I spied on you in my life!" He put up a finger and shook it at my face as he continued, "In order for me to spy on you, I must have the-"

"Mojo, if you're gonna repeat yourself for a thousand times again," said Boomer in a bored voice, "At least do it in a way that's refreshing."

"Yeah, and Blossom's right," agreed Butch, "it's not the first time we ran into you like this."

Mojo sighed. "Fine. I'll admit. Ever since Bubbles and Boomer started dating, I guess I became a little...hmm, what's the word..."

"How about overbearing?" asked Boomer irritably.

"You better watch your- "

"Mojo, either you spend another minute arguing with Boomer and make us late in the process," growled Bubbles, "or you deal with it when we get back home."

My jaw hung open in the air. I was floored. Don't get me wrong, Bubbles can be really tough but she still surprises me when she actually acts on the impulse.

"Gezz, Bubbles..." Buttercup trailed off.

Bubbles looked back at Buttercup in annoyance. "Do you want the Professor to murder us and the Boys?"

Buttercup shook her head warily. Even Mojo looked scared and reluctantly huffed in my direction. "Alright, fine. But first off, where is- "

"I'm right here, Mojo."

We all turned around see Brick wearing an annoyed expression with his trunk beside him. He closed the cell that was in the other palm of his hand as he added, "Mojo, I knew you were going to be here, so that's why I stayed a little behind."

We all eyed him suspiciously. Mojo may have believed him, but the rest of us didn't. We all knew why he was a little late to the party. One, his cell was out, which meant that either HIM or the Professor had called him. Two, Bubbles and Boomer and I knew the real reason: he didn't want to deal with Mojo about dumping Princess's sorry butt and his feelings for me. God, I still can't believe that he fell in love with me two years ago. Doesn't matter if it was during the search for Jodha's pendant or at the Yule Ball, he nevertheless started developing them at some point.

"So..." said Brick, trying to get all eyes away from him, "Can we get going now? Because there's this awesome burger place across town and I want to really try their cheeseburgers and their Oreo milkshakes- "

He stopped blabbering when he saw Mojo give him a furious look. Luckily, Bubbles (again) came to the rescue by screaming, "MOJO!"

Mojo, still keeping the fury etched on his face, turned around and started walking towards the exit. Buttercup and Butch started walking in silence behind him, while Bubbles was with Boomer talking about what they were going to do during the holidays. I started following them when Brick suddenly called, "Blossom. Do you have a minute?"

I turned around to face him. I have been avoiding him since the start of the year and I kinda planned on avoiding him until I found a way to tell him about how I felt. But apparently, God wanted to make me feel more pain and confusion than ever.

"Brick, I really can't talk right now."

He walked closer towards me. "I can understand if you don't want to. However..." he trailed off, looking deep in my eyes. "...you have been avoiding me for a couple of months. I think it's time we talk about this."

My heart started beating twice as fast. I didn't know what say. It only a minute later when I said anything.

"Why didn't you try to tell me earlier?" I finally asked him with a strained voice. "Why did you wait until Princess showed up, who was jealous out of her mind?"

Brick wouldn't look at me. He instead glanced off to the side, looking despondent. He then shrugged and answered, "I didn't know how. But if you don't want a relationship, I'm completely fine in staying friends. I just wanna know your answer."

My heart and my brain were at war at that point.

_Tell him how you really feel! _my heart said.

_No! Think about it first! _my brain responded. _Besides, are you sure you really love him?_

_Stop over thinking things! These are times when you have to follow your heart!_

_Yes, but I don't want to get my heart broken in the process!_

_Ugh! You're going to get even more heartsick if you don't tell him!_

I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I tried to think of an answer. My façade always faded nowadays whenever I looked at him. The world suddenly felt like everything had gone into slow motion. "Brick...um..I...really, really- "

"OI!"

We both jumped. Coming back to reality, it was Buttercup calling us over.

"What are you two idiots just standing there for?!" hollered Butch. "Come on!"

We got our trunks and ran over to them quickly.

"Gezz, Blossom," said Buttercup, "what got your logical brain in a twist? You know the Professor is going to murder us if we don't get there on time! Or..." Buttercup's voice went down to a whisper, "_maybe you're just head over heals in love to even think."_

I froze in place. Buttercup knew?! "H-how...what...how did y-you know?" I managed to stammer out.

Buttercup shrugged. "You're my sister, Blossom. I'm probably the only person besides Bubbles, the Professor and God who can see through right through you. Besides, me and Butch wheedled the truth out of Boomer and Bubbles."

I sighed. As much as those two are trustworthy together, they can easily crack under pressure. I let out a tiny giggle. "You forgot Boomer. The guy may seem like an idiot but he's really perceptive when it actually matters."

Buttercup patted my shoulder. "I know. Come on, let's go."

As I glanced at Brick, who was now talking to Butch, I started to fear that I may never tell him. But at that point...my mind's been made up. I was going to tell him before we had to go back to Hogwarts at the end of winter break. And whether he was still interested or not...I still had to._ I just had to..._

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles' POV<em>

It was great being back in Townsville. The familiar surroundings, the good old Pokey Oaks Elementary school...I felt like a five-year old again as I flew around the city, going over Townsville Park as I waved over to the citizens. Three days ago, everybody got quite the surprise when they found out that we were in Townsville for winter break and a huge party was held in our honor the next day. The Mayor was naïve as ever, Ms. Bellum gushed over how much we had grown and later, the Professor gave us a huge hug and then started whining about why we hadn't come home to visit during the summer. Then we all went down to the burger joint that Brick was talking about and boy, were those milkshakes good.

Either way, today was rather peaceful as I flew around town. Eventually, I landed at Pokey Oaks Elementary to pay Ms. Keene a visit. I opened the door and saw Ms. Keene, (who was still surprisingly rocking that orange vest) grading the current kindergartners' homework.

"Uh, Ms. Keene?" I raised my hand in greeting. She glanced up from her papers and looked quite happy to see me.

"Bubbles?!" Ms. Keene walked over and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you again! How long has it been?"

I laughed. "Five years, Ms. Keene. It's definitely been a while."

"Well, you certainly have grown! And so has your hair, it's as long as Blossom's now! I remember the last time I saw you, when you had your short hair in pigtails. Come, come, sit down!" She gestured to one of the tables. "Oh, we have so much to catch up on! You have to tell me everything about Britain. How's Hogwarts going for you and the Girls? I know you three sent me letters through Owl mail but what haven't you told me in letter form?"

Long story short, Ms. Keene is the only person besides our friend Robin Snyder, the Professor, Mojo and HIM who know about Hogwarts.

"Britain's awesome, Ms. Keene. Hogwarts is as amazing as ever and we all passed our OWL's with Blossom, Hermione, Subha and Bailey pulling the highest marks. The NEWT classes are crazy and the professors are literally driving us mad with homework now, especially McGonagall...and there's this village near Hogwarts called Hogsmade and it's the most amazing place you'll ever visit! Also..." I paused as I thought about whether I should really tell her about the war. In the end, I realized that I needed to talk to someone besides Boomer and my sisters about this. "Also...the...um...wizarding world is not doing so hot right now..."

Ms. Keene tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. I told her about the Tournament and what happened to Harry during the third task, how Cedric Diggory was murdered, Voldemort coming back, the Ministry of Magic not believing Harry's claims, Toadface Umbridge, the DA and everything that had happened to that point. Ms. Keene listened attentively to every word, getting more shocked by every detail.

After I finished, Ms. Keene was frozen in her seat, rendered completely speechless. "Oh my god...Bubbles...what..."

I shrugged and confirmed shakily, "Yeah. Things...aren't looking good right now. And it's not like me, Blossom and Buttercup can go swooping down to save the day anymore. Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't people we can find, beat up and send to jail, or in this case, Azkaban."

"Wizards and normal people alike are getting killed...it looks like no one is safe..."

"That's one of the main reasons why we were reluctant to visit Townsville. We didn't want the Professor to become a target. Subha and Sakura are already targeted as is..."

"But even if that was the case Bubbles, we can't prevent you three from- "

"There is no chance of survival for any of us, Ms. Keene. However, there is always hope. Our headmaster once said that happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one remembers to turn off the light. And I have a feeling that he's right. We're fighting for the one thing that matters the most. The one that shines the most in the midst of the darkness. I mean, that should count for something...right?"

Ms. Keene smiled. "Yes, hun. It sure does." She put her hands on mine and added, "Just make sure that the next time you visit Townsville, we don't see you three in a graveyard."

I nodded and wiped some tears at the corner of my eyes. "Yeah, we'll try to come back alive."

After that visit, I felt refreshed and actually calmer than I had been in months. Huh. Turns out that the visit was the one thing I needed. Ever since Voldemort came back, everybody has been sent into a state of panic. Princess attacking Subha, Ginny and Sakura during Christmas Break last year was bad enough, with her joining forces with the Death Eaters and everything. This summer for Subha (according to Blossom) apparently turned out for the worse. I hadn't even realized that I been sent into that panic as well until I visited Pokey Oaks. I was coming out of the building when I saw Boomer waiting out for me, sitting on the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Boomer? What are you doing here?"

Boomer jumped. He turned around and saw me standing right above him. "Hey, cupcakes. Looks like I got caught, huh?"

I crossed my arms as I sat down beside him. "Yup."

Boomer laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. But then he took another glance at me and took my hand. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "I don't know anymore. How the hell are we going to keep this from the Professor?"

Boomer was silent. He then replied a minute later, "We can't. It's simple as that. He's going to find out sooner or later. The best thing we can do is wait and see if he'll still let you three go back to Hogwarts."

"What about Mojo and HIM?" Pulling my head up, I stared at him for an answer. "What are they saying, seeing as they already know about it?"

He shrugged. "The both of them are saying that they prefer us to stay back in Townsville but also said that we can do whatever we think is right."

I blinked. "Wow. Never though that they would be the easy-going parents."

"They aren't. But I think that they both eventually realized that they can only control us so much. We're not their bloody puppets, even if they are the ones who created us. Hell, they even admitted it themselves."

"I guess. But even if that was the case, I can see that they do care for your safety." I stood up as I added, "Come on. Let's go and get some hot chocolate. It'll make the both of us feel better."

Boomer stood up as well. "With light blue marshmallows?

I giggled. He can still be so naïve at times. I took both of his hands and leaned in close. "Yes, you can have blue marshmallows. It'll take a bit of enchanting to make them blue though."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "Alright. But I'm doing the color change this time."

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup's POV<em>

Well. This stunk more than Seamus Finnigan's burnt eyebrows. Four days after we arrive in Townsville and we're already screwed.

The reason why I say that is because the Professor found _The Daily Prophet _lying on the bed earlier one morning and yelled at me, Blossom and Bubbles for five minutes straight for not telling him about the war back in Britain.

Yeah, like we wanted to tell him that previously, Rita Skeeter used to write hurtful lies in that very paper and that Cornelius Fudge was knocked out of office and an even better truth, the torture and pain we went through last year when Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts. Yeah, like we _definitely_ wanted to relive all that.

But the most astonishing thing I thought I saw all day, was that Bubbles didn't start crying and apologizing like she used to. Instead, she just looked rather distant and sighed as though she knew this was somewhat going to happen. She kinda shared the same look as Blossom these days, which was all the more shocking. What happened next was even more astonishing. Bubbles stood up and told the Professor that if it came down to an all out war, then she was going to fight no matter what. Blossom joined in and said that Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth and that nothing can hurt us there. Then I joined in and said that we had Dumbledore. Then the Professor countered with: "But what if that wasn't the case anymore?"

I'll be honest when I say that I sorta agreed with him. I didn't say anything but he had a point. It bothered me to even think about it. Hogwarts without Dumbledore? Send me out on the next broomstick to whoop Voldemort's butt ASAP. That's when Bubbles finally answered rather coldly, "If it ever comes down to that situation, we'll fight with our lives and probably die trying. If you can't accept that Professor, then I'm afraid that we have nothing else to talk about."

The room got so quiet that the sound of a pin drop could be heard. Blossom and I just stared at the two of them dumbfounded as she stormed out of the dining room. We then shared a look, realizing that Bubbles definitely matured over the past few years without us really noticing it. She always had a smile on her face that made it difficult to see whether she was really sad or truly happy. There's also the fact that she _never _argued with the Professor like that before. We couldn't blame her really, but dear god...she was the last person we expected an outburst from.

Anyway, later that afternoon, I went to visit our old neighbor and good friend, Robin Snyder. She grew out her hair like Bubbles did over the past few years. I told her about the argument Bubbles and the Professor had that morning, and updated her on the war.

"Oh my god!" Robin gasped as she put her hands to her mouth, "They destroyed the wand shop?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Everyone's still talking about it, because every witch and wizard in Britain got their wands at Ollivander's."

"Buttercup...how worse has it gotten?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I confirmed grimly as I got some popcorn from the bowl and continued, "The Dementors broke free from Azkaban and now there's like three Dementor attacks per week. Muggle families are getting murdered and some are even tortured to insanity. The only thing that's even running well in Diagon Alley, business wise, is Fred and George's Joke shop."

"Fred and George? The Weasley twins now have a joke shop?"

"Uh-huh. They actually have some really neat stuff there. Especially this..." I dug through my pockets to find that dark rock I had in my pockets. I felt the rock a few seconds later and pulled it out. "Here it is: Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. You throw it on the ground and only you can see your way out of it. Anybody surrounding you will be completely blind in the darkness until it clears up."

I gave it to Robin so that she can take a closer look at it.

"Wow," Robin said in awe, "this is really neat."

"I know right?"

"Oh, and how are your sisters doing?"

I shrugged. "Eh. More or less. Bubbles has been smiling a lot less these days and Blossom is...uh..."

"I know," Robin said sympathetically. "Both Brick and Blossom came by yesterday. Separately, that is," she added in response to my surprise.

"I'm not surprised about the fact that Blossom came by yesterday, I'm kinda shocked about Brick. How in the world- "

"I may have given him advice on how to deal with Princess when he was forced to date her," Robin confessed, laughing nervously. "And I may have been part of the reason of how he broke up with her."

I simply stared at her with awe. She may not have superpowers or magic, but the chick definitely knew how to deal with the Rowdyruff Boys and our out of whack personalities. I officially had to give Robin Snyder an award at that point. With that said...

"How...did you meet Brick and his brothers?"

"They were visiting during Summer Break two years ago when we met," Robin replied. "Boomer happened to recognize me through Bubbles' description but Brick and Butch had no clue who I was until Princess walked by, grabbed Brick by the shirt and pulled him back to her mansion."

I groaned. I swear to god, I'm going to murder Butch the next time he blanks out on people I'm talking about.

"He later found out through her that I was your neighbor and the three gave me a visit. According to Boomer at that time, he and Butch had to drag Brick here at first." She laughed at the memory as I imagined a fourteen year old Brick being dragged against his will to meet a person who was friends with Blossom.

"He later started to grudgingly accept the fact that he needed help with dealing with Princess," continued Robin, "and since no one knew her better than me and you three, he came by my house one day and asked me to help him. We eventually became good friends through that experience."

"Gezz," I trailed off, "And this was all in the course of one summer?"

Robin nodded. "Yup."

We were silent as the movie on-screen showed a dumb blonde getting chased by a dog (we were watching a comedy flick, don't ask.)

"Buttercup...will the six of you come back alive?" Robin looked at me with probably the most painful look in her eyes. "And I want you to be honest with me. Will you?"

I glanced back at her intensely. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to get her hopes up by saying that we will and sugar coat the harsh truth in the process but we could all use a little hope. I know I could.

"Robin...I really want to say yes but...you already know what's the answer. There's a slim chance that we might."

She sighed in response. "I guess I did. But it's just...you guys were my first friends when I moved here. You guys have always wanted to do the right thing but if it means that you're not gonna come back..."

"We're superheroes, Robin. Former or current, we all have that ability to do something for the Greater Good. With that said, when we were protecting Townsville, we constantly put our lives in danger to save the city and its citizens. Why should this be any different?"

"Because we all knew that you guys would come back!" Robin cried out. Tears slowly leaked out at the corner of her eyes. "We...we al-always knew..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Exactly. All I'm asking is that you do the same for this situation."

Robin sniffed and nodded shakily. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled as my phone started ringing. I took it out and saw that it was a call from Blossom. The minute I answered it, Blossom's voice rang out loudly as she shouted, "Where the hell are you?!'

I put the phone from my ear as she screamed on the other end of the call. I did not want to end up deaf with my sister's yelling, thank you very much.

"Um, hi, hello?" I answered sarcastically, "Normal person speaking here. I'm at Robin's house, whadaya need?"

There was a click on the other line that indicated that Blossom hung up. I looked at my cell with confusion and concern. What in the world just happened? As if on cue, a minute or two later, a someone rung the doorbell. I followed Robin to the door and as she opened it, Blossom was standing impatiently in front of us.

"You need to get home _now_," Blossom said, glaring at me.

"What!? Blossom, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Blossom shook her head and said grimly, "Things have gotten worse between Bubbles and the Professor. The two of them just had a huge argument about whether we can go back to Hogwarts or not."

Oh god. This wasn't good.

"Oh no. Please tell me you neutralized the situation." I knew the answer wasn't gonna be yes, but I asked her anyway.

"Temporarily. But we need to find a way to make the two of them apologize and make amends before Christmas or otherwise it's going to be one ugly Christmas family dinner."

I waved goodbye to Robin as I raced over to our house with Blossom. I know that Blossom wanted those two to make amends by Christmas. But the thing is, I had a feeling that whether we get them to be civil towards each other by then or not, the next few days are going to get ugly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry guys! Like I said, it's a three parter, so part 2 is in the works. **_


	2. Back in Townsville: Part 2

_**A/N: Well hello, peeps! (Yeah, cheesy, I know.) Anyway, like I said before, part 2 is the Boys' POV. You won't believe what happens at the end. MUWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Townsville: Part 2<strong>

_Brick's POV_

You know, there was once a cool, awesome but selfish jerk that used to be called my personality. And while I don't wish for that back, I do wish that I can get rid of the mood that I'm currently in. It's been around seven days after we arrived in Townsville and Blossom still hasn't talked to me. At the airport, it sounded like she was going to tell me something but Butch just _had_ to interrupt.

According to Boomer, things are not looking good at the Powerpuff household. Bubbles and the Professor got into a huge argument about going back to Hogwarts and now they're not even speaking to each other. Buttercup asked Boomer to talk some sense into his girlfriend but he said that he's trying everything that he could without her getting mad at him. She then told us that Blossom wanted to solve this by Christmas but I kinda had the same opinion as Buttercup did: Things were going to get ugly.

I sighed as I got up from the couch to reread _The Daily Prophet_. Honestly...it only seemed like a year ago when nobody believed Harry when he said that Voldemort was back. Hell, that _was _a year back. Now the Ministry is practically trying to make him their poster boy. It's sickening. As I was reading the paper, Mojo came in the living room with a huge ray gun.

"Mojo," I asked curiously, "what the hell are you doing?"

Mojo jumped and then tripped on the tripod of the ray gun. He groaned in pain as he got up and faced me. Arms crossed, I started glaring at him suspiciously. "What do you have there, Mojo?"

"That's none of your business," he replied quickly. "Go-go do your homework!"

Glowering at him, I countered, "I'm not a three year old Mojo." I pointed at the ray. "What does the ray do?"

Mojo started to sweat like crazy. "Um...er...It's...uh..."

"It's a memory ray gun," said Butch, who came into the living room wearing a jacket and gloves, ready to go out. "He intends to use it on Bubbles and the Professor so everything can be solved by Christmas like Blossom wanted."

Mojo sent death stares at Butch as my slack-jawed face went back and forth between them like a tennis match. They weren't serious, were they? First off, Boomer would murder them. Bubbles getting her memory wiped clean is the last thing that he wants. Second, I highly doubted that Blossom would approve of this.

"Um...you both know that's like, the last thing Boomer wants, right?!"

"Oh, I know alright," said Butch, "But I'm not sure if Buttercup and Mojo are on the same page."

"You guys have officially gone crazy," I scowled.

"You're the one to talk, lover boy," Butch retorted sarcastically.

I ignored his jab as I shot back furiously, "Even you know that wiping their memories won't solve anything, ya idiot! It'll only delay the bloody situation!"

"FINE!" Mojo suddenly bellowed, making me and Butch jump into the air screaming our lungs out.

"Mojo, what the hell was that for?!" shouted Butch.

Mojo raised his hands, signaling truce. "Fine. I won't used the machine. However, if Buttercup still wants me to use it, I'll have no choice."

I got up and gave Mojo a confused look. The Powerpuff Girls asking Mojo for help for anything was pretty surprising itself. Their fighting days may be over, but the three of them still had some leftover antagonism towards Mojo.

"Wait," said Butch, "Buttercup came to you for help. You, of all people?"

"The Powerpuff Girls have come to me for help more than you think," Mojo replied as he rolled the ray gun back into the attic. "That is, whenever I wasn't trying to take over Townsville."

Butch and I glanced at each other in shock. It's official. The Girls have way more history with Mojo than we originally thought. Boomer then entered the scene just seconds after Mojo shut the attic door behind him. He was also in a jacket, possibly going to see Bubbles. "Hey guys," he said absentmindedly, as his entire focus was texting on his cell, "I'm going over to-" He paused as he pulled the screen close to him and gave a worried expression in the process. Putting the phone back into his pocket, he said, "On second thought, I'll be over at the Koffee Cafe with Bubbles if you need me."

Boomer ran over to the door but before closing it behind him, he added, "Oh by the way, I heard the discussion about the memory ray. If Mojo uses it, I tell Blossom." He glared at me and Butch, looking for an answer. "Understood?"

We nodded slowly. Boomer, looking satisfied with our response, slamed the door. We stood there stunned for minute or two as we saw him fly over to the cafe through the window.

"Gezz," Butch finally commented as he scratched the back of his head, "Since when did he get so bossy?"

I shrugged. "Eh. I really don't care about that anymore. And besides, can you really blame him? It's Bubbles we're talking about here..."

"Well, whatever. Anyway, what do you think Boomer saw on his cell?"

I made a face at him as I sat back down on the couch. "What are you talking about?"

"No...just...gah, never mind."

"Butch, just tell- "

"Brick." Butch's tone was dead serious. "It's fine. Let's leave it."

I gave him a grumpy look. How the hell was I supposed to leave it when he didn't even say anything? Returning Butch's serious glare, I said, "Shoot, Butch. _Now._"

Butch sighed. "I was thinking that...maybe Princess had to-"

And that's when I heard enough. I so didn't want to hear about Princess Morbucks. That lunatic was history to me and that was _before_ Blossom and I even started warming up to each other. I got up and started to head towards my bedroom. Butch, in the meantime, followed me and continued, "Hey, you asked for it. And I'm telling you what's on my mind."

I faced him with annoyance. "Butch, I didn't expect you to mention Princess."

"Dude, this concerns the Girls! You heard what Buttercup said: Bubbles has never gotten into an argument with the Professor, like ever."

"Oh, what do you expect me to believe? That Princess planted the bloody newspaper on their bed, lying there for the Professor to find it?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, but I was wondering whether Princess somehow got a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and gave it to the Professor."

I paused for a second as Butch said that. That was actually a good theory. What if she did get her hands on a copy of the wretched newspaper? The question now, was _where_ and _when_.

"Not a bad theory. But we should asked ourselves this: when did she get her hands on one? And second, we should also consider that the Professor wouldn't lie to the Girls."

"The question of _when _is already answered," Butch confirmed. "She must have gotten it when she attacked Subha, Ginny and Sakura after Diggory died...but I think that we should head over to the Girls' house. Like now."

I nodded as I got my jacket and my good ol' lucky hat. The Professor wouldn't just lie to the Girls about where he got paper...would he?

* * *

><p><em>Boomer's POV<em>

"I'm gonna kill that Morbucks! The one time we come back to visit, and that selfish, jealous brat tries to ruin _everything!"_

I held Bubbles' hand sympathetically as I tried to calm her down. She has been moody and angry a lot lately and it had definitely intensified the minute she had that argument with the Professor.

And trust me when I say, an angry Bubbles is the last thing you want on your bad side. I may not have gotten that hint when we were five, but I definitely learned from that experience.

"Bubbles...look, I know that this seems illogical but please don't start acting unreaso-"

"Why would anything seem logical when Princess is involved?!" she screamed, her voice going an octave higher. "And who's the one being unreasonable?!"

I sighed in defeat. As much as I wished for Bubbles to calm down right now, I had to agree with her. And no, it's not because I didn't want to get on Bubbles' bad side, but rather that Princess Morbucks being logical at all is something to laugh at.

Well, how Bubbles ended up as a verbal screaming microphone has to do with the fact that Princess might have something to do with the Professor finding_ The Daily Prophet. _Right before I left the house, I got a text from Buttercup saying that the Professor is not telling them exactly _how_ he found the newspaper, seeing as they weren't dumb enough to leave it lying on their bed for everybody to see. But with Bubbles getting more frustrated by each passing day, (who went ballistic in the process and ended up here at the cafe fuming) this only added to the already existing tension between the two. When I mentioned the attack that happened last Christmas...well...that leads to why Bubbles was screaming like a demon. But after that outburst, she seemed to calm down, although her breathing was very hard and shallow after yelling so much. In her times of angry outbursts, she kinda reminded me of Buttercup and Brick at the same time.

"Okay...okay...I'm calm...I am calm, right?" Bubbles' started to slow her breathing down to normal.

"Gezz, Bubbles...I never seen you like this..." I trailed off. I asked the waiter to get a glass of water and Bubbles took it in one gulp when it came to our table. I looked around to find that no one, _not one single person_ was looking in our direction. Which was surprising because by the way Bubbles was yelling, I expected at least one or two heads looking in our direction. Bubbles, who seemed to sense my thoughts, said broodingly, "Everybody in Townsville knows that Princess is loco. Loony in the head. But most of all, a spoiled brat. Anyone found complaining about her is not something to surprised about in Townsville. Especially us, since the main reason why she hates us is because we didn't let her become a Powerpuff Girl."

I gave her questioning look. "Hang on. This resembles the day me, Brick and Butch met Morbucks."

"Oh yeah," she said nostalgically. "We were fighting back then, weren't we?"

"Oh, the good ol' days." We laughed, the tension evaporating slightly. "Anyway, after she sent you flying for some reason, she asked us to let her join. Brick, of course, rejected her."

"Well, then that would explain why Blossom, Buttercup and I found her crying."

I laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, yeah. But what I don't get is why she's hell bent on getting attention. I mean, considering her reputation, it's not a good idea."

Bubbles shrugged. "None of us actually know. From the looks of it though, Subha, Ginny and Sakura seem to have found a lead as to why but even then, they got the info from someone named Eriol Hiragiizawa. Something about her mom, I don't really know..."

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I said, "But I heard that the guy is pretty credible. Sakura has apparently known him for a while, so I guess we can trust him."

"Yeah, but how in the world did he find out about Princess' past? Like, no normal person knows about it."

"But we have to remind ourselves that he's not normal, even by wizarding standards. Sakura said that herself."

"Hmm. Good point."

We were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company and drinking our mochas. A few minutes later, she asked, "Do you think that I should apologize to the Professor? I mean, he was only trying to protect us. I think I may have acted a little rashly about this entire thing."

I may have been calm on the outside but my insides were having a little party. _Thank god she came back to her senses._ At least now Mojo doesn't have to use that memory ray. Even if it came to that, I wouldn't have let him to begin with.

"I think you have to, Bubbles," I said honestly. "You don't exactly want to go back to Hogwarts on bad terms, would you? Nor would you want to have Mojo use the memory ray."

Bubbles sighed. "I guess you're right. Christmas is nearby so holding grudges may not be a good idea. And besides, there are ways that we can talk about this, diplomatically." She then paused and looked at me quizzically. "Wait, Mojo was gonna use a memory ray?"

"I would have stopped him if it came to that. Don't worry about it. All you need to do is apologize. Got it?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and nodded. She then stood up and walked a few steps before turning around and asking, "Can you come with me?"

I nodded. As I got near her, she gave me the most radiant smile in months. I haven't really seen her give a genuinely happy smile for a while now.

We were a few minutes away from the cafe when I said, "Hey Bubbles?"

She looked up at me as snow started to fall. "What is it?"

"Keep wearing that smile. It looks good on you."

Tears came out at the corner of her eyes as she took my hand. "I'll make sure of that. I'm gonna need it anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Butch's POV<em>

"Butch, are you sure about this?"

I sighed as I looked at my brother. "Brick, you're being a nervous wreck right now. Normally, you're the one who would tell Boomer to straighten up and act cool."

"I know!" Brick put his hands on his head as he shook it back and forth. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

I stopped as we reached the footpath of the Girls' house. Next door was Robin Snyder's. We came here to ask the Professor about how he found the newspaper but I really don't know what his answer is gonna be. Eh, better safe than sorry. Besides, I honestly would have come alone but Buttercup and I planned on having Blossom and Brick not act like bloody dimwits, actually confess and talk. And in my not-so-humble opinion, I think that we were making better progress than Bubbles and Boomer.

"You're just worried about seeing Blossom again," I outright told him.

"We're not here to ask the Professor about the newspaper, are we?"

"I am. You're here to stop being a moron who can't even talk to the girl who already knows that you're in love with her."

Chagrined, Brick sent firey death glares at me. Man, I have been getting those from Brick and Mojo a lot lately. As if on cue, rescue in the form of Robin approched us. "Hey guys," asked Robin. "What you guys doing here?"

"We came here to talk to the Professor."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "About the newspaper?"

"Hold the phone. You already- "

"Buttercup's been ranting about it for an hour. She just went home five minutes before you came here."

"Oh." Silence was prominent for a few minutes. But that's also when an idea popped into my head. "Robin, can you do me a favor?"

Robin shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Pulling Brick by the hood, I said, "Can you talk some sense into this nitwit for me?"

"Butch, are you mad?!" he whispered.

"Like I said, Brick," I countered, "I brought you here because of Blossom. I can ask the Professor myself."

And with a grumpy expression, Brick let Robin drag him to her house. At least now I can go help Buttercup without the moron making me tear my hair our.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come, you know."<p>

I was in the Girls' house, waiting with Buttercup for the Professor to appear from his lab. Just thinking about the time me and Brick were led into a trap here by Bubbles unwittingly sent me into a state of nostalgia. I felt sorry about the fact that we made her eat a...nope, not gonna say it. It was too gross, even for me. Then again, we thought she was Boomer. Damm, she fooled us good.

"Gee, thanks Buttercup." I responded sarcastically. "I feel so wanted."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I'm joking, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, where's Brick? I thought he was coming with you."

"We saw Robin a few minutes ago and I asked her to talk some sense into him."

"Fair enough. I'm still shocked that you guys are friends with her."

I shrugged in response. "A chance encounter can do a lot for a friendship."

"Hmm. True."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Bubbles and...

"Boomer?" I stood up. "What are you doing here?

Boomer scrutinized me. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey, have any of you seen the Professor?" asked Bubbles.

I pointed to the lab. "He's in there. I wouldn't sweat it though. We've been waiting here for thirty minutes."

Bubbles sighed and plopped down on an armchair beside Buttercup. "I guess I can wait as well."

"Bubbles, please don't tell me that another argument is gonna erupt between you and the Professor," Buttercup said uneasily. "You honestly want to shrink our chances of going back to Hogwarts?"

Bubbles looked annoyed. "Of course not! I came back here to apologize!"

Our eyes widended as we directed them at Boomer. He actually managed to bring her back to her senses?!

Boomer, looking uncomfortable, said, "Guys, I didn't do anything. She came to this decision without me helping her."

"But you did help- " Bubbles got cut off when Professor entered the room. Thank god. Buttercup and I were nearly going to gag if those two started to get lovey-dovey.

"Bubbles?" exclaimed the Professor, "What are you-"

Bubbles stood up and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that you're only worried about us. But think of this another way: when we were protecting Townsville, we always put ourselves in danger. Why should this be any different?"

The Professoer's face was unreadable, but that may have been due to the fact that he was wearing safety goggles. Taking them off, he said emotionally, "Oh, Bubbles. I think I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I don't think I realized that the three of you have grown up. Especially you, Bubbles. I..."

"It's okay, Professor," she said gently. "Christmas is three-four days away, so holding grudges may not be such a a good idea."

"Glad you finally got that through both of your brains," muttered Buttercup. She crossed her arms as she asked, "Where the hell is Blossom?"

Just then, a ring rang through the room. We all took out our phones to see if we got anything. What we all saw was a voicemail from none other than Princess Morbucks. The voicemail said:

_I have Robin Snyder under hostage. This is going to be fun as I see Brick and Know-It-All Blossom get through my death traps...opps! They just got caught in one!_

Everybody was dead silent as we heard screams that must have been Blossom and Brick shouting in surprise. The call went dead as I glared at Buttercup. "Did _that _answer you question, you nincompoop?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Come on!" Bubbles cried out. "Let's go! We can't start fighting amongst each other."

"But we weren't-" Buttercup and I tried to protest but Boomer cut us off.

"LET'S GO!" he bellowed.

With that, we flew off over to the Morbucks mansion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I told you didn't I? XD**_

_**Part 2 is done! Now, onward to part 3, cause its going to be one hell of a chapter to write...XDXDXD**_

_**See you!**_


	3. Back in Townsville: Part 3

_**A/N: So I finally manage to finish this 3 part one shot. *pwhew!* If no one gets the references to the PPG Christmas special, where is your life? XD (Seriously though, if you haven't seen it, check it out.) And I'm sorry if this isn't as epic. I ran outta time.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Townsville: Part 3<strong>

_Blossom's POV_

"Well then. This is _not_ what I expected to get into when I agreed to come back to Townsville."

As I said this, the huge pot of molten lava Brick and I were hanging over bubbled madly. I didn't mention the fact that we were alone, with no Princess in sight. We very well heard the voice mail she left for Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch so I knew that they'll be here anytime soon. Being tied up back to back with Brick reminded me of watching Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica during the climax of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?._

"How do you think Robin's holding up?" asked Brick.

"How the hell should I know?!" I cried out. "Besides, Robin's probably making the best of the situation."

"Or maybe Princess turned into a sadist."

"Oh shut up."

We laughed, the tension dropping slightly. I suddenly realized that this was the first time I actually had a normal conversation with him since we gotten back in Townsville. It felt...nice.

"None of us signed up for this bull crap," muttered Brick. "Although...at least we can talk for a little bit before everybody else gets here."

I held my breath for a bit before exhaling again. I know that I promised myself that I would tell him how I really felt. But from the minute we got back, I have been avoiding him like the plague. When I saw him with Robin earlier today, I was shocked that he and the Boys have actually meet her before and I kinda also felt...jealous. Those two have nothing going on but at that point, I realized that I really did have it bad. Robin went a little farther so that we could talk but Princess Morbucks came in with her gear, blamed Robin for Brick breaking up with her (which was true, but Princess deserved it) grabbed her and held her hostage as she flew back to her mansion. We followed her and we also would have gotten through her stupid death traps if Princess hadn't cheated and activated the boiling pot of lava, therefore landing me and Brick in our current state. (Don't ask. She's rich and can get whatever the hell she wanted, even if it meant getting lava from a dormant volcano. This pretty much sums up why we all hate her.)

I tried to wiggle out a little but the ropes too were too tight. I sighed. I honestly would have confessed right there and then. But after a few more minutes of silence, I realized that neither of us are the sentimental types. Well, none of us are. Either way, with me, logic wins over impulsive action and Brick is the exact opposite. I was never going to tell Brick the traditional way because my brain and heart were just way too analytical. It's been that way since we were protecting Townsville, it's been there ever since we joined Hogwarts, and ever since the day we were born.

If we weren't tied up, I swear to God, whatever he was going to say right then, I would have stopped him in way that was obvious that I felt the same way. But rather, I had the option of grabbing his hand to shut him up. Well, if I was going to die here, I might as well with no regrets. Blushing madly as I bit my lip, that's exactly what I did. Gripping mine, he asked in surprise with a twinge of happiness in his voice, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Don't make me say it out loud when we get out of these stupid ropes."

He chuckled. "Oh, I make no promises."

My eyes widened as I felt my face flush even more. "Brick!"

"I was just joking! Of course I wouldn't force you."

We both burst out laughing two minutes before Princess came strutting in through the double door wearing Auturo Vitalli clothes (blame London Tipton, she came to give Zack, Cody, Subha and Ginny a visit back in Britain) with a purple cape trailing behind her. The smile disappeared off my face as I remembered where and why we were tied up. _Great timing, Morbucks. You're looking desperate as usual._

"Fashion forward as usual, I see," I snarled as she sat down on the throne like chair. What am I saying, of course it was a throne.

"I _wish _I can say the same thing about you," Princess retorted as she pointed at my outfit, a dark pink sweater with jeans which were both slightly torn. "But we all know who wore the better dress to this party."

"Ha ha. London wore that dress better than you did, by the way."

Princess gritted her teeth in fury. I always loved how I could make her angry and rash within one sentence. Her anger issues and insecurities work great to our advantage. Her, not so much.

"Anyway," Princess growled, "You won't be able to use your _fancy_ magic or your superpowers in those ropes. And unless Brick here admits that he was wrong-"

"I'm never going to regret that I broke up with you, Morbucks!" Brick yelled. "I might as well die right now than-"

"There you two are!" said a voice. Looking down, I saw Robin with her hands on her kneecaps, breathing hard.

"Robin?!" me and Brick said in unison.

"Snyder?!" Princess cried out. "I thought I had you tied up by Sedusa!"

My mind came to a standstill._ Sedusa was here?!_

After she caught her breath, Robin rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Oh please. I had the unfortunate experience of being tied up _and_ gagged by you when we first met." She walked over to a lever and put her hand on it as she smirked. "You know, you really have to buy fire-resistant ropes if you want to keep me tied up."

Before pushing down the lever, she added, "By the way, their brothers and sisters are here in the mansion, kicking Sedusa's arse."

The minute Robin pushed that lever down, the pot went down the floor and the metal lid closed up as Brick and I landed on our bottoms. The ropes loosened immediately. Glancing up, it looks like the ropes that had us tied up already reached its breaking point. We would have been done for if Robin hadn't come to the rescue.

"Need a hand up?"

I saw Brick's hand out towards me. I took it as I got up. "Thanks."

"Come on. Let's get out of here and find the others."

* * *

><p><em>Brick's POV<em>

As we ran out through the double door, we heard Princess yell, "NO FAIIIIIRRRRRRR!"

We screeched to a stop as we heard her say that. Blossom and I shared a glance and rolled our eyes. I still can't believe that she hasn't changed one bit. _It's been six years Morbucks. Grow up a little, will ya?!_

"Too bad, Princess!" Robin shouted. "Can you learn that you can't get everything you want in life!?"

"Maybe that's true for you!" Princess cried out. "Everyone at school pays attention to you, of all people so you don't-"

"That's because I'm actually nice to everyone!"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure about the fact that everyone is not taking into account that one of your best friends are the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, do we really have to argue about this again?! For the last time, it's because of your bratty personality that keeps people from becoming friends with you! People could honestly care less if I was friends with the Girls!"

"I'm with her on 'bratty personality,'" I mumbled to myself. That's when Blossom swore under her breath, turned backwards and sprinted back to the lair.

"Blossom, what are you-?" I stopped and ran after her when I heard her yell, _"Stupefy!"_

Princess fell backwards as I got the ropes, tied them around her and got Robin behind me.

"You guys are idiots," said Robin.

Without looking behind me, I countered, "Idiots that saved your life."

"Oh ha ha."

Blossom walked up to us, her confidence oddly shining through again. "Read to throw her back into jail?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Robin and I said in unison.

"This reminds me of another Christmas where we had to throw Princess in jail," Blossom said nostalgically.

"Um, what?" asked Robin but I knew what she was talking about. Which strangely enough, had to do with a list switch, the North Pole and and Princess getting superpowers. (It's a long story. It's weird as it gets, even from the Girls' perspective.)

"You still believe in Santa Claus?" I snickered.

"You saw what happened, idiot," Blossom replied by punching my shoulder lighlty.

"I wonder where the rest of the guys are," Robin said as she glanced around, concerned. "They should have been here two minutes ago."

_"Say what now?!"_

Princess gave a smirk that told me that she already got to them. "Oh, looks like Sedusa's keeping her promise."

I narrowed my eyes. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised one bit if Princess had called any other villain in Townsville to help her out, but _Sedusa?! _Of all people?Something fishy was going on here. "What dirty little trick do you have up your sleeve, Morbucks?"

"Oh, let's just say that she owed me a favor," she cackled. "And plus, she's still sour about the Girls cutting off her hair."

Blossom huffed. "Pftt. She deserved it."

"Oh yeah? What if I told you that I helped her grow her hair back?"

Blossom's eyes widened in shock as she and I shared another glance that told us that Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup were in for a huge shock.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen<em> _minutes ago..._

_Bubbles' POV_

_"Come on people, let's get moving!"_

"We're coming, Bubbles, shesh!" Buttercup cried out. "You're starting to turn into Blossom."

I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't care whether I was turning into Blossom or not. My main focus at that point was to beat up Princess. I was so done with her crap, it wasn't even funny anymore. We landed at the front of Princess's mansion. The more I looked at it, the more massive and intimidating it looked. Unlike the Blake Mansion where Subha lived, the Morbucks mansion just seemed to tower over everybody rather than make them feel at home. It didn't look welcoming one bit.

A little recap: we all got a voicemail that had Blossom and Brick screaming and Princess saying that she captured Robin. I honestly wanted to punch her senseless. Like, we had enough going on back in Britain and in addition, making sure that it won't reach Townsville. Now we had Princess capturing Robin. Why? We'll never know. But one thing's for sure: she was the one who told the Professor everything. She found Hogwarts, spied on everyone she knew there and used this information and told our parents.

"Okay then," I demanded. "Who has an idea on how to get in there and save the three?"

"How about just breaking in and kicking her butt?" Buttercup said like it was obvious. "What else _can _we do?"

"I'm with Buttercup," said Butch as he pushed his palm and his fist together. "That sounds like a plan to me.

Boomer sighed. "Isn't that always the case with you, Butch?"

Butch gave him scathing look. "Let's get this done and over with."

"So how the hell are we gonna get in?" asked Buttercup. "Bubbles slash duplicate Blossom here says that we can't break the doors...even though we crashed through multiple buildings in the past."

I ignored her jab. "Buttercup, you saw the mansion before!" I cried out. "It's huge and it's been a while since any of us have been in there. We don't want to spend our time figuring out the way back out and get captured ourselves!"

Buttercup held up her hand in truce. "Alright, you have a point. But if you want to do this Blossom's way, one of us has to stand out here using x-ray vision to keep track."

Butch sighed reluctantly. "I'll stay out here." When Buttercup raised an eyebrow at him, he added, "Hey, someone's gotta stay out here! Even though I want to punch Morbucks so badly..."

I noticed major flaws with the plan but we didn't have time. "Alright. It's not perfect but right now, this is all we got. Let's move out!"

* * *

><p><em>Boomer's POV<em>

Bubbles wasn't kidding when she said that Princess's mansion was huge. I mean, it was difficult to navigate. If Butch wasn't outside pinpointing where everybody was with his x-ray vision and telling us where to go through his cell, we would have been here for hours.

Bubbles and I later came across a door that had a really intricate design. It had a lion sitting on a throne surrounded by gold with the saying, "_Dives autem in iustitia" _written in a banner under the throne.

"Rich are the justice," Bubbles translated silently. "For the love of god, why does she remind me of the Malfoys?"

"Aren't they both obsessed with money?" I muttered back.

"They're both obsessed with status, but its close."

We opened the door to find the usual decor of a rich person. It's like with the fireplace and everything, it should have looked homey but there was something about the entire setup that made me uncomfortable.

"Look for Robin," Bubbles muttered. "She's here somewhere."

I nodded and started to open closet doors and other rooms. She was nowhere to be found. As we continued looking, I asked Bubbles, "What exactly is your history with Morbucks? And I'm not talking about from the day you guys met. I'm talking about the recent years."

Bubbles closed a black wooden chest and became silent. Just then, the phone rang.

"It's Butch." I picked up the phone. "Ya'llo?"

"Bubbles, Boomer, you have to get out of there now!" Butch screamed at the top of his lungs. "You guys are in a bloody trap room!"

I didn't listen to what Butch said after that. I quickly grabbed Bubbles and flew out of there as fast as we could. The room exploded as we barely ran out the door. Breathing heavily, I shouted, "Morbucks, you cheating bitch!"

"Boomer, calm down!" Bubbles grabbed my arm in an effort to stop me from screaming any further but I had had it.

"Bubbles, you do realize that she meant to kill you back there?!"

"Yes, of course I do, you big idiot!" she retorted. "This is nothing new. However...there is something different about this particular attack..."

"Oh, gee, ya think?!" I said, my voice growing louder. "What part of the room _exploding_ did you not see?!"

Bubbles hit me on the side of the head, finally knocking me back into sanity. "Pull it together, Boomer!"

A minute later, the phone rang again.

"What is it now, Butch?" I asked. No sound. But the voice that came out of the phone wasn't Butch.

"Boomer, what the hell are you doing in Princess's mansion?" Mojo's blunt Japanese accent echoed through the speakers.

"Mojo?!" Everyone who was on the phone screamed their heads out. What the hell was he doing here?!

"The question that I think is on everyone's mind is what are _you _doing here?!" said Buttercup.

"Buttercup?" said Mojo. "Oh let me guess, is Bubbles with Boomer?"

"Yes," we all replied.

Mojo sighed. "Oh well, don't try to explain the details. Just get Blossom and Brick from that idiot as soon as possible."

"Wait, did Butch tell you everything?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

"No, he didn't. I actually saw everything from Him's lair. Get the job done or otherwise I'll never apologize to Brick for getting him into this mess."

The line went dead with me and Bubbles sharing a shocked look. That's when everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Butch's POV<em>

Mojo turned off the phone and threw it back to me. I can't believe the stupid monkey actually followed us here.

"So..." Mojo trailed off. "Bubbles paired off with Boomer. Blossom, at this point I think is paired off with Brick...as much as I hate to admit it. What about you and Buttercup?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. I nearly dropped my phone in shock. "Mojo, I think you're off your rocker a bit. There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Buttercup." I went back to keeping track of everybody's whereabouts in the mansion. But at the same time, I felt Mojo's eyes boring in right behind me.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not gonna let this subject go?" I blurted out.

"Why are you not being honest with yourself?"

"I don't have anything to say about this."

"Oh, I think that you do."

"No, I don't."

"Butch, I have accepted it at this point. Just-"

My concentration broke and my patience had reached its limit._"Shut up! I don't want to talk about this!"_

Mojo was taken aback. "Wow. It's been a while since you lashed out."

I calmed down a minute later and rubbed my temples. "What the hell did you expect, Mojo? Almost everyone's running on stress this Christmas and Princess is just adding more to it."

Mojo raised an eyebrow. "Everyone? I didn't see Blossom or Brick blowing up like-"

"Mojo, this is different." I paused, not knowing what to say next. "I...this year...by everyone, I meant all six of us and the Wizarding world as well. What do you do when Death Eaters are running around like they own the bloody place?"

"Kick their butts?"

"It's not that easy. Magic is different than just having superpowers. Especially dark magic, for that matter. That ish is powerful stuff."

"How so?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Are you really going to ask that question, Mojo? With a wand, anyone is dead within seconds. The Girls would have done it two years ago if that was the case."

"...so if you can't beat them up, what are you supposed to do?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't know. Wait around for Superman to beat them? We all know that with Harry being the Chosen One, he's the one supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. But unless anyone comes up with a plan that works, we're all screwed.

"Anyway, back to Buttercup..."

I groaned. "Mojo, are you joking me right now?" I threw up my hands in the air, rolled my eyes and went back to doing what I was supposed to do. But...

"Huh. That's weird. Where the heck are Bubbles and Boomer?"

My phone rang again, and the minute I saw the caller ID, I started having second thoughts about answering the call. But what if something happened? There was Mojo and he could take my place. Making up my mind, I picked up the call.

"Butch, I found Robin but there's a problem," Buttercup's urgent voice rang through the speaker. "I need you down here now."

My grip on the phone tightened. "Where?"

"Uh, I'm outside at the helicopter pad. Aren't you keeping track of everyone?"

"What happened to Bubbles and Boomer?"

Buttercup went silent. I started to think of the worst until she said, "I can't reach them. Something's up but I can't-"

"I'll start looking for them. Don't worry about me." Ending the call, I turned to Mojo. "Can you take my place?"

Mojo smiled knowingly at me. "You don't even realize it, do you?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "We're back at this again?"

"Alright, Alright. But don't think that you can escape this conversation."

I rolled my eyes and flew from the rooftop and into the chimney.

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup's POV <em>

I faced Princess Morbucks with the most loathing look I could muster up, my wand pointed towards her. I was just about ready to shoot a killing curse at her. Unfortunately, Azkaban is the last place I want to end up right now and with Robin tied up behind her, that may not be the best idea.

"Where's Blossom and Brick?" I hissed at her.

Princess shrugged nonchalantly. "You really need to worry about what's happening to Bubbles and Boomer." She cackled in delight, flipped her ponytail and walked near Robin, who looked like she wanted to kill something.

_Oh no..._

"What the hell did you do?"

"Oh nothing much...just called up almost every single villain in Townsville except for Mojo and Him and well..." Princess gestured to her right and out came Bubbles and Boomer, in the hands of a familiar pale woman wearing a dark red outfit, long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, and a black pantyhose under fishnets. _Oh my god, is that..._

_"Sedusa?!" _My eyes could barely take in what I was seeing.

"Oh? Buttercup..." she murmured as she came near me. "Long time, no see."

I didn't have time for her BS. "Let. Them. Go. Now."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see-"

I punched her in the face before she finished her sentence. Aiming my wand at Bubbles and Boomer, I roared, _"Incendio!" _

The ropes that held them together burned off while Princess screamed, "Sedusa, keep them occupied!"

She nodded and proceeded to aim her feet into my ribs. Princess sprinted away from the scene and back inside the mansion. I burned the ropes off Robin as well.

"Robin, go after Princess!" Bubbles shouted. "I think she'll lead you to Blossom and Brick!"

Robin nodded and ran in the direction that Princess went. Meanwhile, the three of us sent spells at Sedusa, who also had a few dirty tricks up her sleeve. It looked like Sedusa grew back her hair while we were gone. The reason why I say that? Well, let's just say that I got stuck in pink hair gel at the side of the helicopter when I tried to burn off her hair.

_"__Bombarda!" _Boomer shouted. An explosion erupted at Sedusa's feet, making her jump and fall on her butt. At the same time, in midst of the smoke, someone yelled, "_Protego!" _

Once the smoke cleared up, I saw Sedusa blasted backwards, her hair barely there (again), and Butch breathing heavily. Glancing at me, he shot another spell at the pink gel that held me captive. The gel hardened and exploded but that also meant that I nearly face planted onto the ground if Butch didn't catch me. And that too, bridal style. No wonder Butch was slightly pink. It was kinda awkward.

"About time," I grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Says the girl who can't hold herself against hair gel of all things." He put me back on the ground.

"Oh shut up."

The three of them snickered as I heard Blossom, Brick and Robin yelling, "Oi! Are you guys alright?"

They reached us as I registered what was behind them. A handcuffed Princess with two policemen. They got Sedusa as well and led them both out of them mansion.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through some trouble," one of the policemen apologized. "I hope you kids have a Merry Christmas."

"It's alright, Officer," said Blossom. "Hope you have a good one as well!"

"It's nice to have you girls back for the holidays. Just thought I'd say that." Tipping his hat in our direction, he strolled over to the car and drove off.

After that fiasco, it looked like everything returned back to normal. Blossom and Brick finally put aside all of their problems and are able to actually talk normally in six months. Butch for some reason, kept ignoring my texts and calls and I later came to the conclusion that he may have actually started to develop..._certain feelings_. God, I feel awkward saying that. (Well, Mojo came up to me on Christmas eve and simply told me to keep an eye on him but I didn't think anything of it. But now...)

Anyway, the Professor is letting us go back to Hogwarts on the condition that we keep him updated on what's going on. Couldn't blame him there so we agreed to keep in touch. Christmas dinner, the boys came over, including Mojo, Him and Robin. While Bubbles and Blossom argued over who gets the pudding first and Boomer and Brick sat there snickering beside their girlfriends, I noticed Butch get up and head over to the backyard, looking solemn. I followed him outside to find him just standing there in the snow.

"Hey," I said gently. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"W-What?" He turned around to see me standing there with a jacket on my arm. I walked up to him and gave it to him. "Oh, hey Buttercup. I'm just..."

I sighed. It honestly felt really, really weird just by thinking about it but we needed to deal with it face on if we didn't want this friendship to turn upside down. I closed my eyes and blurted out, "Butch, are you in love with me?"

The surprising part was that he didn't even flinch. We have been good friends for a while now, so I expected some sort of reaction.

"...I'm honestly not sure," said Butch. "I guess I pushed it away for a while now. But...have you ever thought about the fact that maybe...there's a chance..."

My face was red at this point. We have gone through so much drama over the past few years and for crying out loud, half of it was Blossom and Brick's fault. Anyway, I didn't know what I did after that. All that remember was grabbing him by the shirt and it was like two minutes before I realized that I was kissing him.

I pushed him aside with both of our faces a very deep scarlet. "M-merry Christmas. Sorry about that."

"Whoa. Um. You too."

I started to storm back in the house but he grabbed my hand. "...We're never gonna go back to normal at this point, are we?"

I stared at him, trying to register what he said. The truth of the matter, was that he had a point. Especially after..._that_, things aren't going to magically return back to normal between us. But with the impending war, neither will anyone or anything else. If anything, Bubbles was proof of that. Sakura was proof of that. Hell, even Neville was proof.

"Hey, Buttercup, Butch?" Robin's voice came from the back door, startling us both. "We're about to watch a Christmas special."

"Just pop in the tape, we'll be there," I assured her. After she closed the door, Butch said, "Do you think that we should just wait?" We'll take the time to see if it'll work out. But now's not exactly the time. You know what I mean?""

I nodded. "I think that we should wait as well. At least...until this entire war is over. No rushing into it. Just...for now, we shouldn't make this our biggest priority."

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Good." I chuckled as I gave him a small peck on the cheek, took a deep breath and the both of us walked back into the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You know, I'll be straight up honest with you: I originally didn't want to put Buttercup and Butch in a relationship because I couldn't picture them together. But the idea eventually became very tempting as I thought, "Hm...what would happen if those two ended up in one?" and I ended up writing this ish of an ending. I also never intended for Buttercup's POV to be longer than everybody else's so...**_

_**Also, this was supposed to tie in with the plot of MF but I got lazy and I thought that I'll just leave this as straight up character development, drama, all that ish. If you can still see this tying in somewhat, then I'm happy either way.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for putting up with this long ass of a wait and even though it's past Christmas, you're still waiting to see how this one shot ended and I'm really grateful for my readers and followers for that. And now I think that you're tired of reading this bloody author's note. BYE! :D I'll come up with something new during spring break and one more thing: if you have no bloody idea what "MF" is, I'd suggest checking out Mysterious Fates (the fanfic crossover that this one-shot book is based off) on my profile.**_

_**Okay, bye for reals. See you!**_


End file.
